


Valentine's Day: I Guess...

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico, Fluff and Smut, HERE WE GO AGAIN!, M/M, OH LORDIE, Poetry Too, Rough Sex, THERE'S SEX??, Top Percy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hates Valentine's Day. He doesn't mind getting a gift though...</p>
<p>WARNING: Lots of good stuff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day: I Guess...

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD, I AM NOT DEAD! :D
> 
> (*not like you guys cared.......)
> 
> So, I have been on a hiatus. Why? Well, I will tell you why. I have been writing some chapters for my new story, Make Me Sure Of It! The first chapter was a sort of a pilot one, to see if you guys would enjoy my type of writing and such. It worked. Hooray. So, I will start posting updates starting Feb. 17th and using my new schedule Feb. 16th.  
> [ Requirements...Click Meh Plz](http://fanficanatic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Another reason why i haven't been updating is because I got sucked into another fandom ;D This fandom is one that many would say is fucking crazy, but I enjoy it. UNDERTALE! I haven't been able to stop playing the game, or watching playthroughs, or searching the Reddit pages... DON'T JUDGE ME D;
> 
> I also need a new beta reader, requirement also on my Tumblr page.
> 
> If nothing else, enjoy the story! Happy Valentine's Day, you lovely goofballs :D

I do not enjoy Valentine’s Day. 

Why make a holiday to glorify love? Why can’t people just love each other wholly outside of one special day in February? I cannot tell you how much it annoys me with all the kisses and the hugs and the ‘I love you’s.’

I understand that I sound like a depressed fuck whose only love is his right hand, but it’s hard for me to find anyone to even converse with when I look like a child of Hades with bags under my eyes and a permanent scowl for fuck’s sake. I wish I was a child of Hades, so I could fuck around with people on Valentine’s by dragging them down to the Underworld or making them trip over subtly placed bones, twisting their ankles and confining them to a life in a wheelchair. Okay, Nico, you are getting a little too sadistic even for your taste.

I walk up to my locker, groggy and dry mouthed from lack of sleep (how I love freshmen year AP homework…). Once I put in my combo, a giant card fell out and proceeded to push me down to the floor. I made an indignant sound on the way down because 1. I am not that light and 2. Why is this card SO GODDAMN HEAVY! People past me started muttering, surprised that the freshmen death boy got something nice in proximity to Valentine’s Day. 

“Hey, Neeks, I see you down there. Or did you get shorter than before?”

Jason, my oh so ever sarcastic friend, had come at a perfect time. He got to see me flattened on the floor with a card the size of my torso flattening me to death.

“Help me up, Grace, or I swear by my soulless being I will haunt you from beyond the grave.”

“Sheesh, touchy I see.” Jason was smirking his famous Golden Boy smirk, which made my insides curl up into knots because he was pretty handsome. “Who got you such a heavy card?”

“I have no clue, but it looks homemade.” The card in question had a rectangular shape, covered in a mass of red and white, dabbed with pink glitter. The card had writing on the outside in purple ink which read ‘Buon San Valentino, mio Angelo.”* The exterior was so cliche, I almost gagged at the sight of the rose petals adorning the edges. This was Hallmark Card 3.0 right now.

“Oooh, someone has been doing their research! They even wrote the message in your native language.” Jason looked genuinely pleased that I got something from an actual person.

“Ooooooh, I am soo excited, Jason! Maybe if I accept this letter, they will pop up out of a cloud of cotton candy and shower me in kisses! We will ride me off into the sunset of caramel on their magical pegasus!” I fluttered my eyelashes at the now discontent blonde jock.

“Fuck off Neeks, I am trying to be happy for your excitable endeavor.”

“Me too.” My sarcasm could be scraped off a wall and flung at the nearest kid. 

“Well, what does the card read?” Jason snatched the card out of my hands and opened it, turning so that I may be able to read the inside.

_“Noi , abituati al coraggio_  
esuli di gioia  
vivono a spirale in gusci di solitudine  
fino a quando l'amore lascia la sua alta tempio santo  
ed entra in nostra vista  
per liberarci nella vita . 

_L'amore arriva_  
e nel suo trenino venire estasi  
vecchi ricordi del piacere  
antiche storie di dolore .  
Eppure, se siamo in grassetto ,  
scioperi amore lontano le catene della paura  
dalle nostre anime. 

_Ci sono svezzati dalla nostra timidezza_  
Nel filo della luce di amore  
osiamo essere coraggiosi  
E improvvisamente si vede  
che i costi d'amore tutto quello che sono  
e sarà mai .  
Eppure è solo l'amore  
che ci rende liberi.”** 

_I want to be free, and free shall I be. I love you Di Angelo, even if you do not know it. In a year, I will reveal myself. When I am more brave. I have been touched by your perseverance. See you soon, mio Angelo._

_-Secret Admirer_

The card’s weight was apparently from its use of about 20 different sheets of paper all glued together to write out “TO: NICO”.

I look at the card again, back at Jason, then back at the card. A YEAR? I feel compelled to build a time machine because I do not want to wait a fucking year to see what this person looks like and is like. Speaking of which, what if the person is a girl? I am not interested in girls at all, and if one decided to pop this giant surprise on me, I would have to turn it down. Now, if it was a guy, which guy would I want it to be?

“NICO! There you are!”

Speak of the fucking devil.

Percy Jackson came running down the hall to give me a big hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He was a few inches taller, so he couldn’t exactly wrap it around my waist (even if I wished he would). He looked at the card with curious eyes.

“Oh Jason, I see someone has it out for you. Again.” Percy’s teasing voice brought me back to look at Jason’s hands, which still contained my card.

“Oh! O-oh no Percy, this card is for Nico! Nico, show him what’s inside.” 

Jason placed the card in my hands and I held out the card for Percy to read, making sure that I wasn’t looking away but not directly at him so as to avoid direct eye contact. Percy’s face scrunched up while he read the card, probably from his dyslexia, then suddenly looked excited.

“I could not understand any of that Italian, but I know that it must have been a lovely read since Nico was the receiver. Right Neeks?” Percy looked directly at him, green eyes glimmering with content. Oh no, eye contact! Must… look… away…

“U-uh, yeah, it’s a pretty nice poem. B-but I have to wait a year before I can meet them.” Percy’s eyes bugged out then went back to normal.

“Well then I guess we just have to wait together, all three of us. Right, Jason?”

“Yup, we are going to find this person next year and make them sure that they picked the right person.” Hearing the two of them talk so nicely about me made me feel a little bit better about my chances. I smiled and thought to myself that I will make it to next year.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.**

It’s February 13th, the day before Valentine’s Day. In my sophomore year. Which means that the person will reveal to me. Tomorrow. I can feel my palms getting clammy and my nerves getting shot. Hazel from across the room notices this and tries to calm me down.

“Everything will be okay, Neeks. They will show up tomorrow.”

“But what if they don’t like me anymore? What if they come to my house and throw a pie at my face? I don’t want a pie to my face.” What I really didn’t want was the rejection of my could be lover at the last moment. I have been looking forward to this moment since last year, and to hear someone say they don’t love me anymore after making such a nice gift will tear me apart at the heartstrings.

“A pie to the face? Really? Ugh, just wait it out, okay? Percy and Jason will be here any moment for your annual sleepover. I’m going over to Frank’s. See you later, bro.”

Percy and Jason since two years ago have been coming over to my house for sleepovers ever since they separated from Annabeth and Piper, both mutual. We would play video games, watch Youtube, and buy tons of chocolate and eat it because of Valentine Day’s sales. It would be perfect because this time, it’s a three day weekend and my parents are out of town going together to Vegas for a conference (and possibly get extremely drunk for Valentine’s). I just hope that they won’t judge whoever apparently wants me. Ugh, I sound like a girl who spends their time fawning over celebrity guys.

My relationship with the two doofuses has actually gotten much better over the year, as we went out a lot more over the summer, like when we went paintballing, ziplining, camping, and scuba diving. I have also gotten much more attracted to Percy, which is horrid to say the least. I have been imagining who my admirer might be, and at least 4 out of 5 times it has been Percy (the other 1 out of 5 is Jason, but I don’t think it’s that, either). He doesn’t make it easier to get over too. During the summer, Percy got really hot during a sleepover and needed something cold to latch on. I was apparently chilled to the bone because he rushed over to me a wrapped himself up around my torso like a kitten _shirtless_. Needless to say, I am still jacking off 6 months later just from his touch.

The doorbell rang, and I got up, expecting who I know to expect. Percy and Jason had all of their stuff and it was time for the fun to start.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Percy, I told you, you are supposed to NOT kill anything.”

“Sorry, I forget!” Percy, Jason, and I were all sitting around my monitor, watching him fail at this RPG game I finished a long time ago, but wanted them to try it out. He luckily didn’t kill the monster, but I didn’t want to take anymore chances. I plucked the controller out of his hands and finished the battle for him. While he swore at me lengthily, I glanced at the clock. It was already 1 in the morning and Valentine’s Day. How exciting, it was finally the day to meet my secret person.

“Hey guys, it’s Valentine’s Day. Guess who is gonna meet a very special person?” I smiled slyly at them from my position on a futon, and they smiled back the same way, unsettling me.

Percy sat up and looked at me with a tilt of his head. “So, who do you think your admirer is?”

I thought for a moment, and decided to say a little truth that I thought because I wanted to have fun.

“Well, in my opinion, I hope it’s the great Perseus Jackson, ruler of all water and sexiest bastard I have ever laid eyes on.” A year ago, I would have shot myself for saying that. Now, I can muster up enough courage to make fun of Percy and joke around occasionally. Even if that line was not a joke at all and I wanted Percy for realsies.

“How interesting… okay then. I am your admirer.”

I laughed for a second, then I froze as his words sunk in, breath halting in my throat. It was really hard to breath, or do anything for that matter, all of a sudden. I looked at Jason, who had a shit eating grin and then Percy, who for once in his life looked serious. 

“H-h-huh? Y-you’re lying, ar-aren’t ya, Perce? Very funny, p-playing a joke on a sophomore.” My attitude suddenly reverted to 1 year ago, me stuttering and not making eye contact.

“No. I am dead serious. I am your admirer. You want to know how I am your admirer? Well, I bought all of the art supplies from Michael's and it took me a week to finish. I got the rose petals from Miranda, you know, from the gardening club? That poem was given to me by Annabeth, who was wise enough to translate the message into Italian. I am also the only one who knows your combo from last year as well. Any more thoughts?

All the time he was talking, I put the pieces together and they all clicked. I looked at Percy for another 10 seconds in silence then went up to him and hit him with a pillow. Hard.

“OW! Hey, stop it Nico! Jason, help me, Nico’s angry!” Jason just kept looking on with a face that just wanted to burst out laughing as Percy’s pout face was pummeled with a pillow filled with the rage of Nico Di Angelo.

“WHO THE FUCK WAITS A GODDAMN YEAR AND IS STILL CLOSE ENOUGH TO JUST TELL THE PERSON? YOU EVEN GODDAMN CUDDLED ME 6 MONTHS AGO! 6 FUCKING MONTHS! I KNOW YOU WEREN’T READY, BUT DAMMIT, I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THIS AND NOT FEEL SHAME! I. LOVE. YOU.” As soon as the words left my mouth, I stopped my onslaught and watched as Percy slowly gained a sense of his surroundings and gaped at me.

“Well, um, sorry Nico, how about I make it up to you?”

“How are you going to do-” My words were cut short as he pressed his lips against mine.

And the world stopped spinning.

His kiss filled me with a sense of belonging and lust, two things that I have never felt so strongly before. My chapped lips and his soft ones pushed together passionately, each enjoying one another’s company. He licked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened up, wanting to taste more. His tongue tasted just like the sea, salty and wet. He bit my lip and down I went. I moaned and tried to pull him down as well, but he pulled back up. I whined and tried to pull him down, then he tutted and shook his finger naughtily.

“Remember who is here?” I froze once again and looked over at Jason, who looked at me in surprise and happiness.

“Oh, uh, Jason, I hope I am not making you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry about me, I don’t need a Valentine anyway? I am just happy Percy finally told you, what with his thick skull (Hey!) and such. You two have your fun. I’m gonna go sleep in the other room. Don’t be too loud, or I swear, I will tear down the door and interrupt your “innocent fight”, okay?” I nodded vigorously and shooed him out with hand motions. He laughed and pet my head. “See you guys later.”

He got up and walked to the door, chuckling and muttering “Let’s see how much I get tonight.” As soon as he walked out and closed the door, Percy grabbed me and started it all over again.

Percy pushed me down onto the futon and slowly started to kiss me again. I tried to move, but he pinned my arms above my head. I was trapped and had no way to escape. He came close to my ear and whispered “You like that? I guess I’m not the one being touched by an angel anymore, huh?” 

I cursed internally at his in-joke and struggled once more. As soon as Percy touched his teeth to my earlobe, however, I lost it. As he bit and sucked the tender flesh, I whimpered and moaned under him, humping his firm body above me. He raised his body off mine and took off his shirt with one hand while the other kept my hands pinned. I saw his amazing body with its washboard abs and defined swimmer’s shoulders and cried out in lust. He released my hands and tore off my shirt, us now both half naked and making out on the mattress with me underneath.

Percy continued to attack my mouth with his lips, ragged breath coming out of a little pocket of his mouth so he could keep his lips attached to mine. His lips were like a drug, and I couldn’t keep myself off. But, I needed more, I wanted more than just him grinding his dick on my basketball shorts. I shucked off my pants and was left in just a pair of boxers.

Percy growled, literally growled at the sight of me partially naked, and took off his shorts and underwear. I saw his package for the first time, and damn. 

Damn. He is fucking huge.

He got on his knees and removed my boxers, leaving me in the buff too. I tried to cover my smaller member but he slapped my hands away and proceeded the makeout session combined with grinding combined with the nakedness. I was in heaven, floating in an abyss of bliss as I mimicked Percy’s movements with his hips and mouth. He smacked my ass a few times too, eliciting groans of encouragement from yours truly. All of a sudden, I was pulled down.

“Suck.” That was all I heard before Percy shoved some of his dick in my face. Luckily, I opened my mouth and it went straight in without a hitch. I tried to give the best head I could, but Percy liked it rough. He held my hair and face fucked me, leaving little room for me to breath. Funny thing was, I liked it. It was dominating and kinky, which is great in my book whenever I wanted to watch porn. Percy kept trying to make me deepthroat him, but when it is your first time, you can’t really deepthroat. I couldn’t get more than the first 7 inches in my mouth without wanting to gag. He pulled up after some minutes, immediately caressing my face and trying to sooth me with kisses to the throat and cheek, completely unorthodox compared to what he just did to my mouth. He kissed me softly again, and stood up.

“Would you mind if I fucked you?” 

Nope, do it. Do it now. I want it. My mind was on a one way street and the street’s name was Yes Street. 

He got out a condom and some lube and proceeded to stretch out my tight entrance. He added one, two, then four fingers to the mix as the digits prodded my hole. He pushed a certain spot though while having four fingers, and I yelled in pleasure. He hit it again and again, getting more and more yells and cries. I tried to be courteous of Jason as he was trying to sleep, but Percy was going too hard for me to not make noises. 

He removed the fingers and put his big dick at my entrance. He rubbed it along the crack a couple of times, then added some more lube. All of a sudden, when I was most relaxed on my back, he slipped half way inside. I cried out in pain and tried to wiggle around, but Percy just held me tight and kept licking my neck, hoping it would calm me down. He finally bottomed out and I had 9 inches of Percy in me.

Once I got used to the size of it all, Percy started slowly moving. I cried out, letting the pleasure fog my mind from the pain and went with it. As the fit became less of a hassle, Percy started going faster. Sometimes he would latch his lips onto mine and pound my hole for a few minutes, then the next few he was in my ear, whispering naughty things to me as he switches positions to our sides. I never knew he could speak so dirty until now.

“Take my fat cock, that’s a good boy. You like my big dick, Neeks? You like how it slams against your prostate like this!” With the emphasis on the last word, he pulled almost all the way out and back in with the quickness of a cheetah. I let out a guttural moan, letting it consume all of my breath.

“Mmmmm, keep moaning. If you keep moaning, I’ll let you come so good. Just. keep. it up. Rrrgh!” Each sound was delivered with a thrust, and each thrust was gifted a throaty moan. I kept up the noises till I sounded like a wounded puppy, whimpering and whining on its side. The whimpering kept up till Percy pulled my head back and placed a hand over my mouth, connected his lips with my hickey covered neck, and came into the condom balls deep. I cried out into his hand and his sucking intensified, marking my neck once again on what may have been the last expanse of clear pale skin I had. He stayed still for about a minute to cool down, then did something surprising. 

He flipped me onto my back once more and proceeded to suck my dick. My dick was super sensitive to his mouth, so I tried to come but he didn’t allow it. He gripped the base and went down hard. My eyes stayed fixated on Percy going up and down and once he let go of my dick and stared straight at me with his tan face, black hair, and green eyes, I came at the sight. The white liquid apparently hit Percy’s throat pretty hard, as his eyes bulged and he almost spit it out. I would have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that I felt boneless and sated. Percy swallowed all of my cum (even more hot), and went to lie down with me. The room was still pretty cold even though we had just gotten done with fucking our entire bodies out, which might have emitted some heat. But whatever, Percy still came over to me and let me rest my head on his chest, making me warm and safe. My eyes flitted around and I fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning sore. Not a good sore where you stretch and you crack your back and sigh contently. I was fucking aching in my back and more importantly, my ass. My ass hurt so much, and I knew why, which made me smile as I thought of it. Percy had fucked me. Which was actually a really weird thought when I thought about it. Why had he fucked me so soon? Why was he interested in me? Where is he?

Just as that last thought flew threw my brain, Percy entered my room naked from the bathroom and scratching his tummy, showing off a nice happy trail that escaped my detail ridded mind from last night. He looked over at me and smiled impishly. 

“Hey Nico. Have a nice rest?”

“Yes, but now I am sore and want to rest more.” I flopped back down and Percy started laughing.

“Okay, I’m gonna rest with you then.” He sauntered over to the futon and plopped down, entangling his long legs with mine under the blankets. I looked at him carefully and decided to ask him the questions.

“Hey Percy? Why are you interested in me? And why did you fuck me so soon?”

Percy stopped for a moment, contemplating these questions. “Well… to make a long story short, it started when I first saw you smile. I had played a game of Mythomagic with you, and you had destroyed me. Your smile with the gap in the bottom left two teeth was so adorable, and I wanted to make you smile more. When I saw you smiling less and less, I wanted to create good memories for you to smile at in the future. Along the way, I developed the thought that if we loved each other, we could personify good memories. Good memories with the one that have grown to love. Your smile, you heart, your perseverance all make good memories to remember. ”

I found myself grinning wildly at that, loving how much though Percy put into his answer.

“And to answer your second question, it is because you are so goddamn CUTE!” He slapped my butt with the last word and I yelped, shoving my face into his chest and hugging it tightly. He giggled and kissed my forehead. 

“Will you two be quiet! Your loud fucking kept me up for at least an hour!” Jason stood at the door, mumbling pretty loudly and staring at us with cross eyes, blonde hair sticking up everywhere.

Percy stuck his tongue out at him, laughing childishly. I looked up at him again, and thought:

I guess I enjoy Valentine’s Day.

 

*'Happy Valentine's Day, my Angel; Italian translation from Google Translate"  
**Maya Angelou’s _Touched By An Angel_ ; Italian translation from Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder:
> 
> -Needs a beta reader (comment on here after reading requirements)  
> -New schedule on Tumblr


End file.
